Stuck
by Unconscious Again
Summary: The greasers take turns getting stuck in a bathroom stall. Yes, that's the story. A series of drabbles.
1. Chapter One: Two-Bit

**Greetings Earthlings! I've completely finished this little series, but I'll be posting a drabble a day just to space things out. Confession time: I adore Two-Bit, and thus he manages to worm his way in to almost half of them. Please note that I'm going by the novel's interpretation of the characters rather than the movies'.**

 **Also, I wrote this for an English assignment. Fun fact.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. I'm not that cool.**

 **And on that note: enjoy!**

 **:::**

Two-Bit:

"Why this damn-!"

I proceeded to cheerfully make use of my extensive (in this area, at least) vocabulary and insult the ungainly public bathroom stall door currently blocking me. After five good minutes of cursing, I decided that the lock just wasn't listening and went for my trusty switchblade.

...

...which, of course, I had left in my other jeans. Well, that was a problem.

What to do? The stall loved me so much that it refused to let me go. Unfortunately, I didn't actually have time to stay in here all day. So I apologized to the stall, told it I didn't feel the connection, and crawled under the door. I then stood up, dusted myself off, and promptly proceeded to wash my hands as if nothing had happened.

 **:::**

 **Whadd'ya think?**

 **See ya tomorrow!**

 **-Unconscious Again**


	2. Chapter Two: Johnny

**Greetings Earthlings! So, I just realised that not all of these drabbles are funny. Some fit better into Hurt/Comfort or Friendship. Like this one. Well, I've added the category accordingly, so we'll be back to funny in a few.**

 **Disclaimer: Am I the cool cat who wrote The Outsiders? Nooooppppeeeee!**

 **And on that note: enjoy!**

 **:::**

Johnny:

'It should be safe to leave now,' I thought, as I cowered in the corner of the grimy stall. 'The Socs should be gone by now. I hope they're gone by now. I really hope they're gone by now.'

I reached a trembling hand for the lock, remembering how the Socs had chased me with knives and lighters, chucking stones at me every now and then until I had found this bathroom and had hidden myself. Grabbing the lock, I whispered an, "Oh, no," under my breath when it refused to budge. That's when I heard someone walk in. 'No. Please no. It's them. They're back.'

I silently got back into the corner and was curling myself into a ball when I heard flesh hitting porcelain and a muttered curse.

"D-Dally?" I breathed hopefully.

A pause. Then,

"Johnny?"

He was incredulous.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm stuck."

I heard him approach the door, and it suddenly slammed open. "Th-thanks," I stuttered.

Dally looked at me for what seemed like hours, and finally said, "Don't get stuck next time."

And so we both left.

 **:::**

 **In character? Any good? Let me know down below!**

 **Thanks to the wonderful River Over Stone and Tyrannosaurus Ross for reviewing! You guys are great.**

 **See ya!**

 **-Ua**


	3. Chapter Three: Steve

**Greetings Earthlings! Oh god this one is short. I'm so sorry about this.**

 **Disclaimer: Nooooppppppeeeeeee**

 **And on that note: enjoy!**

 **:::**

Steve:

'Crap,' I thought, as I slammed my shoulder against the door for the third time in minutes. The damn lock wasn't coming undone. I kept slamming myself against the door though, ignoring the pain, 'cause I was restless. Being overdue for a rumble would do that to you. Hell, even getting jumped would be better than this.

Running into the door again, I heard a crack. The door was breaking. 'About time.' My shoulder hit the door one more time, and it broke open. I was hurting, but I didn't care. I left the stall.

 **:::**

 **See what I mean? Ugh, I don't like writing Steve. I can't get a sense of his character.**

 **See ya tomorrow!**

 **-Ua**


	4. Chapter Four: Soda

**Greetings Earthlings! And now we're back to funny! And longer! And Two-Bit! Intrigued? Read on...**

 **Disclaimer: Own Outsiders I do not. Voice of Yoda I suck at.**

 **And on that (slightly underwhelming) note: enjoy!**

 **:::**

Soda:

"Well I seem to be stuck, now don't I," I muttered ruefully to myself, giving up trying the lock. 'It's sure not the tuffest thing, but I guess I'm gonna hafta climb under the stall.'

I gave the door a few good smacks, just for kicks, and got myself under the door, staying on the floor for a minute to retie the laces of my shoe that had come loose. 'Good thing the gap was big enough, doin' that was embarrassing enough without getting myself stuck. God, I hope nobody saw that.'

"Well Soda," came an amused voice from above me, "I think that's just about the tuffest thing I've seen you do!"

Two-Bit. Of course it was Two-Bit.

Dammit.

 **:::**

 **Poor little Sodapop. I love the guy, though. No hard feelings?**

 **By the way, Darry's (his is right after Dally's, who's next) is super short, so I'll be uploading them both tomorrow. Just to let you guys know.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! I believe that as of now that would be Tyrannosaurus Ross, River Over Stone, and Unknown identity 90. (And to Unknown identity, sorry I haven't replied to you personally yet ^-^;, I've been kinda busy so I'll do it here: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're finding it funny!)**

 **How did I do? Comment down below!**

 **See ya**

 **-Ua**


	5. Chapter Five: Dally

**Greetings Earthlings! And now it's Dally's turn. Poor guys, I just keep making them go through this, don't I?**

 **Disclaimer: ha. ha. ha. no.**

 **And on that...** ** _interesting_** **note: enjoy!**

 **:::**

Dally:

My fist came down on the door handle one last time before I admitted that I wouldn't be able to break it. Not now, at least. The rumble I had come from blew off steam, but the other guys were weak and easy to knock down; falling with a punch or two. Still, I was drained and was forming a bruise where some kid had hit me by luck.

I narrowed my eyes. 'There ain't no way I'm climbing under that door.'

I took out my knife and tried to pick the lock. Funny enough, it worked. I walked out and went to meet up with the gang.

 **:::**

 **Whadd'ya think? Going well?**

 **To my reviewers (ah what the heck, I'll thank you guys here):**

 **Sohie (Guest): Aww, thank you so much! This was literally started when my English teacher gave us a free assignment on the Outsiders and I asked, "Hey, can I write fanction?" and she replied, "Yeah sure"! I'm so happy you're liking the randomness, I wrote this a while ago but I feel like it was the first idea that popped into my head and I just rolled with it. ^-^**

 **Tyrannosaurus Ross: Thanks bud! Two-Bit is my spirit animal, I swear. I feel so bad for Soda XD**

 **River Over Stone: First off, how many times have you reviewed this? Like on nearly every chapter I feel like. You're so great! I know, I feel slightly bad for Soda, but it's just too funny to see him like that XD. Thanks!**

 **Next up: Darry. I'll probably upload it in a few hours.**

 **See ya then!**

 **-Ua**


	6. Chapter Six: Darry

**...and here's Darry!**

 **:::**

Darry:

Darry didn't get stuck in the bathroom stall.

 **:::**

 **Yes, really, that's it. I'm not sorry.  
**

 **See ya tomorrow for Ponyboy's turn!**

 **-Ua**


	7. Chapter Seven: Ponyboy

**Greetings Earthlings! And we're finally at Ponyboy. Yay! After this is an epilogue, which should be up tomorrow, and then we're DONE! Oh man, my first complete story on this site; this is exciting.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own The Outsiders? No. No I do not.**

 **And on that note: enjoy!**

 **:::**

Ponyboy:

"Oh no. This ain't good."

I looked around the stall, but couldn't find anything to force the door open with other than toilet paper. Still, I had to get out somehow. It was my birthday, dammit, an' the gang was coming over to celebrate me turning fourteen. I had been going for a quick run before the party, and I had wound up in this stall. I started pounding on the door, trying to break it, but it wouldn't budge.

A couple of minutes later, when I had just about given up on getting to that party, somebody came in. Next thing I knew I was coming face-to-face with a very familiar switchblade.

I had never been happier to see Two-Bit.

Once I had gotten myself out and picked up what was left of my pride, I asked him how he had found me.

He blinked at me owlishly. "Hmm? Oh, I was in the area and heard your fine little voice making a racket and pounding on something. So I came and saw you had gotten stuck in that godforsaken stall too," he replied cheerfully.

"Wait a minute," I said suspiciously. "How did you know about this stall?"

Two-Bit paused, then turned and looked at me. "You didn't hear? Everyone in the gang's gotten stuck in there. 'Cept Darry, o' course," he amended. Ignoring my dumbstruck face, he walked out of the bathroom and I hurried to catch up.

"By the way, Pony, you were pounding on the door like there was no tomorrow. If you wanted to get out, why didn't ya just use your head an' climb under the stall?"

I hit my head against the wall.

 **:::**

 **And we're almost done!**

 **Thanks to you all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed (and for not calling me out on being a total smart aleck in regards to Darry's story, which let's be honest I totally was).**

 **To reviewers:**

 **Chapter Five**

 **River Over Stone: OMG that review was hilarious. And it's totally true though, no one would dare judge the great Dally for climbing under a bathroom stall. Well, except maybe himself (and Two-Bit, but he could get away with it).**

 **Sofie: Dally is pretty smart. Too bad Darry's smarter XD.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Sofie (Guest): *smiles* aw thanks! And I'm glad you were excited for Pony's; hope you liked it.**

 **River Over Stone: XD you guessed it alright! Yeah, I feel like if Two-Bit told him about it Darry would just start shaking his head and sigh at the idiots he calls his friends.**

 **See ya!**

 **-Ua**


	8. Chapter Eight: Epilogue

**Greetings Earthlings! Here's the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I can love it, I can think about it, I can write about it, but in no way do I own it.**

 **Enjoy, guys. Enjoy.**

 **:::**

Epilogue:

We ended up burning down the bathroom. Good times.

 **:::**

 **Guys.** ** _Guys_** **. We're done.** ** _This is it_** **. I know this may not seem like a huge deal, but this is my first finished story on this site, and you guys liking it made the whole thing incredible. Thanks for sticking along for the ride. Hope to see you guys again soon. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed, and everyone who didn't but who read along anyway.**

 **It's been a fun time.**

 **See ya.**

 **-Unconscious Again**


End file.
